Tsk tsk tsk, Fang!
by MisdirectedPerson
Summary: Prompt # 174: Awkward pre-FLight preferred. Fang accidentally walks in on Lightning naked, and all she's got to cover herself is her red cape. Can things ever not get out of hand? Certainly not with the way things are going with the two. Rated T for Language and the erm.. Compromising situation.


**Prompt #174: **Tsk tsk tsk, Fang!

A/N: I wanted to do some prompts for FangRai Forever… Problem is, _I'm so shy _ XD But finally, I got my confidence level up and running for now… Let's go before I turn shy again! Hahaha~

* * *

_Finally, a break at last… Damn, I'm tired from fighting those Behemoths in Archylte Steppes! _Fang thought as she strolled through the clearing that the group decided to camp in for a few days. Normally Lightning would have pushed through their journey but seeing that everyone's exhausted from fighting and scouting that they've made for the past three days, she relented and allowed the group to stay in Sulyya Springs for two days before continuing towards Oerba. Chuckling at this, the raven-haired pulsian shook her head as she returned to the camp.

"Heya, Fang! Back from your stroll?" a certain redhead asked as she moved to sit on a tree log.

"Yeah. At least someone here knows how to take a break when it's really needed.", Fang said, her words directed at the pink-haired soldier. Rolling her eyes at Fang, she replied, "Very funny, Fang. For someone who's very competitive, you certainly lost to a bet yesterday due to your clumsiness."

"H-Hey, I wasn't being clumsy! And you stole my kill, cheat.", Fang shot back as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Oh yeah? You started it first, snaggles. T'was only fair to return the favor.", Lightning smirked as she observed Fang who was trying to look for a comeback. Unfortunately, nothing came to the raven-haired huntress and instead, she ended up sending a childish glare at the soldier. _Maker, Fang looks so cute. Wait, I did not say that! _Lightning pressed her lips together to avoid smiling, only to fail.

"Oh, smiling sunshine?" Fang teased as she moved to get a closer look at the soldier.

"Wait, sis is smiling? Lemme see!" Snow said as he heard Fang's comment. Blushing in embarrassment, Lightning glared at Snow. "I'm not your sister, damn it. And you, stop looking at me like that.", the pink-haired soldier hissed as she tried to cover the huntress' eyes with her palm. The pulsian laughed as she dodged Lightning's attempts to cover her eyes. Sighing in exasperation, Lightning walked over to where Sazh was to help him prepare their dinner.

"Ya know Fang, maybe it is time for you to confess to our Lightningbug.", Snow said as he sat near Fang and Vanille.

"W-What? What do you mean confess?" the raven-haired pulsian sputtered as she tried to recover from choking on thin air.

"Fang, no need to act dumb. We've already figured out what your feelings are for Light.", Hope chimed in while moving to sit on the ground right in front of Vanille, Fang and Snow. Once again, the raven-haired pulsian nearly choked as she processed the silver-haired teen's words in her mind.

"Hey you guys! Take it easy on her!" Vanille chided gently as she patted her sister's back comfortingly.

"I haven't even said anything yet! What are you guys going on about?", Fang protested as she fought to keep the blush from showing on her cheeks.

"She's waiting for it, y'know.", Sazh suddenly said as he passed out the bowls that had food in it.

"Sazh! Since when were you here?", the redhead jumped as she saw the afro man passing out the food.

"Just now. Heard you guys talking about it. It's only Lightning who doesn't know yet-"

"Doesn't know what?" Lightning asked as she appeared behind Sazh. The five of them jumped as they heard the soldier's voice. Eventually, Hope piped up and gave a reasonable excuse for the pink-haired soldier to drop the questioning. Once they finished with dinner, Lightning gave out instructions and assignments for the persons assigned to guard duty for the night. Sazh took the first shift and everyone else went to bed.

* * *

Fang woke up, feeling way too uncomfortable to sleep. Several attempts were made by her to get back to sleep, only to fail. Giving up, she walked through the woods in vain hopes of getting tired enough to fall back to sleep. Her feet led her to a place that's surrounded by hot and cold springs. Getting the urge to explore the area just for a bit, she wandered off til she suddenly heard a splash. _What was that? If it's an enemy…_

Holding her lance in a defensive manner, she carefully approached the water. A figure could be seen through the misty view. _Seems that it sensed me. _

The figure rose up, clutching something. Fang proceeded to swipe at the movement only for the figure to fall back into the water with a yelp.

"Huh?" the raven-haired pulsian could only stare as the figure tried to rise up from the water again. A curse could be heard as the figure froze. The figure moved again, this time in a hurry. Resolving not to let the thing get away, Fang tackled 'it'. They landed on the ground with Fang's face squished with something soft. Yes, something soft and warm. The figure released a girlish squeak as Fang positioned her hands at the soft thing to get off. Immediately, the figure threw Fang off and covered herself with something. A flashlight lit up between the two.

"F-Fang?!"

"L-Light?!"

Fang couldn't say anything coherent as she stared at Lightning's erm… half-naked body. She felt her cheeks burning red as she slowly processed what her eyes were showing her.

"Ah…. Err… Um…", the raven-haired mumbled as she tried to look away from Lightning's half-covered body. _Oh for Etro's sake, Oerba Yun Fang! You've mistaken Lightning for a fiend plus you groped her for maker's sake! _

While that was happening, Lightning could only fume in anger and embarrassment as she tried to wrap her cape around her tightly. _What the- Lightning Farron! You've let your guard down! To make things worse, Fang managed to cope a feel of you! Maker! Wait… Oh shoot, Fang can see me almost naked! Gahhhhhh_

"Fang.", Lightning growled while feeling her cheeks burn at the same time. "Start running."

For the rest of the night, the l'Cie were unable to sleep due to the commotion caused by their two members.

* * *

A/N: Well… I apologize if it's short and sudden. I need to practice writing more than usual. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! XD

Farron, over and out./SHOT BY LIGHTNING

Dang it, Light! T^T


End file.
